The new Mrs Black
by littelVictoria
Summary: Hermione ends up in the past and tries to change things, but something seems to be meant to happen and Hermione has to fix the things she couldn't change. Getting Sirius out of prison is one of those things.
1. Cornelius Fudge

I dont own Harry Potter

I have dyslexia (meaning I can't spell!), so if you have a problem whit that I suggest you don't read this story

* * *

Cornelius Fudge had a headache and with the week he had had he believed himself entitled to feel sorry for himself. To start it of he had been woken in the middle of the night by Dumbledore's blasted owl, the one that bite (Cornelius strongly believed that Dumbledore sent that owl on purpose). The owl had delivered good news, Lord Voldemort was dead. The news had caused the wizard society to celebrate all cautions frown to the wind but it had also meant a lot of late nights for the Cornelius, dealing with intervjus, meetings and trails for the captured Deadeaters, not that all of them got one.

Sirius Black never got one, his arrest was a fine example for the wizard society that the ministry of magic was taking action. Sirius Black a man who had killed 13 muggels and his friend didn't deserve a trial. But Blacks wife didn't seem to share that thought, she and Lily Potter had spent the past week trying to get a trail. Mrs. Black and Mrs. Potter believed Sirius Black to be innocent.

Cornelius Fudge had a headache mostly because the two witches had stopped trying to convince him, in fact he hadn't seen them for two whole days and that worried him. From what he heard about Mrs. Black she wasn't a witch who stopped before she got what she wanted. Mrs. Black was a healer at St. Mungus but he knew that the Auror office had tried to get her to join them. He also knew that Mrs. Black was working closely with Dumbledore.

Cornelius had a headache and something tells him that he isn't likely to get rid of it soon.

* * *

Hop you liked it

/littelVictoria


	2. Hermiones Story

I don`t own Harry Potter

* * *

Hermione always knew that her knowledge of the future was going to be a hard burden to bear, not that going back nearly 20 years had been her choice. One moment she had been fighting in the final battle and the next she had woken up at Hogwarts years before she was even support to be born. Dumbledore had understood what was going on (he had watched her memories) and decided it was safest if Hermione stayed at Hogwarts as a student.

During her year at Hogwarts Hermione became close friend with Lily Evens, the two girls had a lot in common and James Potter Lily's boyfriend started calling them "the twins".

"_Will the two of you stop that?" James didn't like it when Lily and Hermione had there quiet conversations, it was spooky how the two girls who only had known each other for a few weeks could communicate with out words._

"_Stop what?" Lily said and turned to her boyfriend_

"_The whole speaking without speaking thing the two of you are doing!"_

"_You are imagining things James" _

"_Am not! Sirius tell them I'm not!" But Sirius just shook his head and went back to playing chest whit Remus._

Hermione and Lily spent most of their free time with the marauders and soon after they left Hogwarts Hermione finally gave in to Sirius and started dating him.

_Sirius was sick of trying to convince Hermione that they would make a greet couple but shame on him if he would stop trying. Sirius had spent the last half year trying to make Hermione date him, he was starting to feel like James, he knew that Hermione liked him but she seemed scared of something. _

_Hermione was scared of dating Sirius, she was scared of her feelings for him. She was scared that she one day would find herself back in her future, a future were Sirius were dead. But Sirius didn't knew that and he didn't seem likely to stop and Hermione had found herself wondering what it would be like to date him. So eventually she gave in, she allowed herself to feel, to be happy. _

Hermione had tried to change the history by giving Dumbledore information about the Horcruxes and the death's she knew would happen. Together with Dumbledore he had destroyed the Horcruxes. They had decided to let Voldemort believe that he could find the Potter family at Godrics hollow only this time the order Dumbledore had been there and killed Lord Voldemort. The plan had been a success but what Hermione hadn't been counting on was that Sirius, her husband, would still find Peter and corner him. This had landed Sirius in Azkaban and now Hermione had to find a way to prove his innocent.

"Hermione and Lily!" James had been looking for the two witches for hours and was relived to find them. Since Sirius had been captured Hermione and Lily had been working nonstop on ways to get Sirius out of prison. After they had decided that the best way was to get Sirius a trial they had tried to get Fudge to se reason but he seemed determent to make an example out of Sirius. So Hermione and Lily had gone back home and started working on ways to get a trial.

"James, we have a plan to get Sirius out, Hermione is going to become a lawyer!"


	3. Broken family

I don`t own Harry Potter

* * *

"lawyer? you have to explain that one" James said, he really didn't understand. He wasn't even sure that he believed Sirius to be innocent; he would have liked to have killed Peter himself.

"Yes, a lawyer. They have to give Sirius a trial but there aren't any lawyers that wish to go against the ministry so if Hermione becomes a lawyer we don't have to look for one. We will of course have to find Peter and prove that he killed those muggels but we got Moody looking for him. Moody even got Hermione a place at a law firm" Lily said as if it was obvious, as if it James somehow should have understood that.

"That is if Peter is even alive" James looked at his wife, he didn't know what to believe.

"Of course he is innocent!" Hermione said "He would never blow up a street and kill innocent people! And if he really had blown up the street and killed Peter there would have been more left that a finger, a finger that looked as if it had been cut of not blown off!"

James decided to drop the subject, it did make sense what Hermione said but it was just so hard to understand.

"I should start with dinner. James could you wake up Harry?" Lily rose from the floor and left the library. As she started with dinner she couldn't help to think about how her life, all of their life's had changed so quickly. It had all started with that stupide prophesy, they had gone in to hiding and made Peter the secret keeper. It had been the plan to let everyone believe that it was Sirius that was the secret keeper, Sirius would go in to hiding and Hermione had come to stay with them so that she couldn't be used as a bate to get Sirius out. It had been quiet in the beginning, almost boring until Dumbledore asked them to come to Hogwarts. Hermione had stayed in the house and Dumbledore had just left them in his office. Hermione had shown up a few hours later and so had Sirius not that they had seen him, not before it was too late.

"_He's dead, gone! Dumbledore killed him. Lord Voldemort is no more!" Hermione looked relived, but she wasn't smiling. "Peter betrayed you, he is a death eater and he gave up your location to Lord Voldemort" James was just about to say something when they heard a door slam and they saw the back of Sirius as he rushed down the stairs. Hermione and James had rushed after him but they had been too late, they had arrived just in time to see the aurors take Sirius away. _

Hermione and James had arrived back after James had convinced Hermione that there was nothing she could do. Hermione had then explained everything to Lily even told her about the time traveling. Lily believed her not that she knew why but she did.

Lily felt powerless, like there was nothing she could do. James would be busy with finding and capturing death eaters and hopefully Peter, Remus was on some sort of job for Dumbledore and Hermione was going to become a lawyer. Lily was going to be at home taking care of Harry and making sure that everybody ate and slept. Lily was going to have to take care of her small and broken family. Lily would have to make sure that Sirius had a family to come back to when he got back even if it was a broken one.


End file.
